Despues del Amor
by Ukria Potty
Summary: Totalmente HHr.. años despues, con muchos problemas y discusiones pero un poco de lemmon.. despues de una traicion vendra un perdon?
1. El Regreso

**Cap. 1 - El Regreso**

La lluvia caía precipitadamente por las transitadas calles del Londres muggle, un joven y apuesto muchacho de aproximadamente unos 26 años hojeaba el diario el profeta sin ningún interés, si aquel niño que vivió era ya todo un hombre, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado(n/a: ya saben x el quidditch!), su cabello tan revuelto como siempre, y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, pero en su mirada se denotaba un dejo de tristeza, Harry Potter se perdió en sus pensamientos…

Pero algo lo saco de su ensimismamiento, o mas bien alguien.. Ron Weasley, aquel pelirrojo flacucho y larguirucho que era su mejor amigo durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, definitivamente ya no era aquel niño, había cambiado tanto como Harry y para bien, ahora era un chico bien parecido.

-Hermano!..- le dijo Ron a Harry dándole un caluroso abrazo, -tanto tiempo sin verte… me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a regresar- decía Ron sin soltar a Harry en ningún momento.

-Ron.. no sabes como te he echado de menos amigo!.. gracias por aceptar venir a verme- dijo Harry un poco apenado.

Y es que después de la batalla final entre Voldemort y Harry en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, en la cual resultara victorioso Harry, partió para Australia donde lo necesitaban como lo que era, el mejor auror del mundo mágico, ahí radicaban los mas peligrosos mortifagos que seguían dando batalla aun después de que Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado. Sin embargo después de varios años erradicándolos por completo del mundo.. Harry recibió una excelente oferta de trabajo como buscador en el quipo nacional de Estados Unidos, asi que tuvo que mudarse para allá y jamás había vuelto a tener contacto con sus seres queridos.

- Es que no puedo crees que estes aquí!.. de regreso.. con nosotros Harry con los que te queremos- decia Ron muy emocionado mientras devoraba hambriento el filete mignon que había ordenado.

-asi es Ron.. creo que ya era de tiempo, mi contrato con los Knuts de NY se acabo y no lo quise renovar y de repente me vi aquí, haciendo una prueba con los Chudley Chanons- Harry dio una tremenda carcajada, y Ron lo volteo a ver espantado y casi atragantandose, - quheg! Qhueg, dghe qge te ghioes?- solto Ron.. –Hace cuanto que no comes? Eh! Amigo.. que bueno que estoy de regreso, empezaras a comer por todos los años que no estuve- reia Harry.

1 hora después…

-Entonces.. la sigues amando- dijo Ron con una cara de tristeza pero de apoyo hacia Harry. –Si Ron.. para que te miento, la sigo amando, la amo mas que nunca, he salido con muchas mujeres en estos años, pero simplemente.. ninguna es como ella.. – decia Harry completamente abatido y con los ojos llorosos. –Harry… no te pongas asi por favor.. yo se que ella en el fondo te quiere! En serio..- dijo Ron tratando de calmarlo, -No Ron, no! Ella ya no me quiere… no la ves- dijo Harry mostrándole el diario el profeta, era una fotografía mágica de ella con Victor.. Victor Krum.

_FlashBack_

_Sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un vaivén casi violento, sudando, gimiendo, como dos bestias, se besaban con furia, era casi una tortura, no había excitación mas ardiente que la que estaba provocándole aquella chica, el besaba sus pezones mientras ella a punto de llegar al clímax le revolvía mas aquellos cabellos tan indomables y al mismo tiempo gritaba su nombre con desenfreno.. –Harry.. ohh… oh… ohh Harry , si,. no pares…oh, Harry!- decía descontroladamente y gritando como una loca._

_-Harry!- .. el alcanzo a escuchar, una voz que era muy familiar… quizas demasiado, era ella, era la persona a la que amaba, era su novia.. y entonces con quien estaba. Paro de repente y volteo a ver a la chica que estaba debajo de el.. no lo podia creer, era Cho Chang._

_-Te odio! Me das ascoO! Como pudiste hacerme esto Harry Potter, te odioo!... no quiero saber nunca mas de ti- dijo entre llanto su novia._

_Fin/FlashBack_

-Nunca quiso escucharme, Ron.. nunca pude decirle que fue un error, que yo no queria que pasara- decia Harry con mucha rabia, -Y mira, después de tanto tiempo yo la sigo llorando y ella ya esta en los brazos de otro-.

Ron estuvo hablando de ella con él por mucho mas rato, también le platico de las cosas que habían pasado en todos esos años.. hasta la mas reciente, que Ron iba a ser papa, el ya se había casado, por supuesto con su eterna enamorada Lunática Lovegood, hablaron de miles de cosas mas, hasta ya entrada la noche. Los dos se despidieron y quedaron de verse al dia siguiente por la mañana, seria sábado y le harían una gran bienvenida a Harry en la madriguera Weasley.

Harry ya estaba en su nuevo departamento, cerca del Callejón Diagon, - Es posible que aun quede una esperanza para nuestro amor Hermione? – decía en un casi susurro mirando a las estrellas, suspiro y enseguida se fue a la cama, muerto de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente…

TO BE CONTINUED…

xD jeje Wolassss!... espero que sea del agrado de todos este fic.. buee.. este es el 1er. Cap y si quieren mas ya saben! Solo denle abajito en go y dejenme un RR! Jee no sean malitos! Se aceptan TODAS criticas…! 1000 graxias! besitOZ! Aps! X cierto si van a querer lemmon; diganme si explicito o no tanto.. yo soy medio pervertida jaa xD… creo que todos!.. ahora si.. aiOZ!


	2. ¿Din Don?

**Cap. 2 – ¿Din Don?**

El teléfono muggle móvil de Harry sonaba impetuosamente sobre la mesa de noche..

-Aló?.. aló?.. Quien habla? – decía Harry con un tono somnoliento.

-Harryyyy! … Harry te estoy escuchandooo! Por aquii! Harryyyyy!- gritaba Ron enardecido.

-Si Ron si.. te estoy escuchando.. talvez si volteas el celular y lo pegas a tu oreja me puedas escuchar mejor- decía Harry riendo por lo bajo, -Ok! No te burles que todavía no me acostumbro a este tipo de artefactos, ahora si verdad?- dijo Ron, - Ahora si, que pasa porque hablas tan temprano?- dijo Harry a medias.

-Temprano?.. es que acaso no has visto la hora?.. bueno eso no importa, te quería decir que ya organice la comida, ellos no saben que vendrás, te das cuenta, será una magnifica sorpresa- decía Ron tan rápido que Harry apenas pudo captar las ultimas palabras, - Mira estate listo y en una media hora paso por ti, esta bien? Bueno, nos vemos en 30 minutos- dijo Ron mucho mas rápido que al principio, ya había colgado, -Mmm esta bien- dijo cerrando el teléfono.

Harry se dio una ducha rápida y enseguida se alisto, se encontraba muy nervioso, ya estaba esperando la llegada de su amigo, sentado en el sofá, pensaba en ella.

-Porque nos tuvo que pasar esto?- decía Harry con un dejo de tristeza.

Din Don… era el timbre de la puerta, Harry se apresuro a abrir.. –Debe de ser Ron- pensaba.. Abrio la puerta y..

-Hola! Que tal?.. Mucho gusto soy Catherine Moss emm.. es que.. soy nueva aquí.. igual que tu y pues.. me he dado cuenta que eres Harry Potter.. es decir.. yo soy bruja- dijo Cat un poco apenada.

-Emm.. bueno.. eh.. este .. mucho gusto.. pues ya sabes quien soy, pero adelante pasa, toma asiento por favor- le dijo Harry pasándola a la sala, Catherine era una mujer impresionante, de la estatura de Harry, delgada, de cabellos castaños, morena clara y ojos azules.

-Entonces me decías?.. somos vecinos?- dijo un Harry pasmado por la belleza de la chica.

-Si, estoy viviendo en el piso de arriba, ya sabes estoy buscando mi independencia.. y tu?- pregunto Catherine sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Harry.

-Pues acabo de llegar del extranjero y me estoy estableciendo aquí, disculpa que te pregunte.. pero, tu estudiaste en Hogwarts?.. es que no recuerdo haberte visto antes- dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-En cambio yo si- dijo Catherine en un susurro imposible de escuchar, -perdon?- le dijo Harry, -No no he dicho nada y pues.. si iba en Hogwarts en Ravenclaw, creo que soy de tu generación – dijo Cat, -_no creo, estoy segura, si siempre te veia y me derretia por ti-_ pensó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-Estas bien Catherine?- pregunto Harry pasándole su mano por el brazo de la chica, a lo que ella reacciono con un escalofrió que fue bien notado por él, Cat se sonrojo un poco y torpemente le contesto – Si, solo estoy cansada, es que apenas hoy acabe de cambiarme y pues.. - , Din Don, el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

-Permíteme un momento, debe ser un amigo que quedo en venir por mi- dijo Harry llendo hacia la puerta y al abrir estaba Ron en compañía de su esposa Luna.

-Ron.. Luna!.. Como estas?..- dijo Harry abrazando a Luna. Ron ya había entrado al departamento.

-Harry tienes compañía.. Hola, que tal Ronald Weasley- y el pelirrojo empezó la presentación con la chica que acompañaba a Harry, este se había quedado en la puerta platicando con Luna.

De repente Luna y Harry escucharon que Ron pegaba una carcajada y voltearon a ver.

-Oh disculpa, mira ellos son..- ,… - Si, ya se quienes son Harry, a Luna si la trate en Hogwarts y acabo de conocer a tu amigo Ron- dijo Catherine interrumpiendo a Harry.

-Oh que bien.. bueno- dijo Harry observando a los tres

Luna se acerco a Cat para saludarla y le dijo algo cerca del oído por lo que las dos rieron.

-Emm.. yo tengo que irme, Ron mucho gusto en conocerte, Luna me encanto volverte a ver- dijo Catherine despidiéndose de ellos y acercándose a la puerta, Harry se acerco hacia ella.

-Fue un placer haber platicado contigo Harry- dijo Cat volteándolo a ver ya parada en la entrada del departamento.

-El placer fue mío, espero que otro día podamos conversar mas tiempo, creo que seria agradable- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ella solo sonrió y dijo – Hasta luego- marchándose así.

Harry se mantuvo unos segundos en la puerta embelesado por aquella silueta que alcanzaba a distinguir a lo lejos.

-Harry?- dijo Ron llamando su atención –Vamonos amigo que se nos hace tarde, nos vamos por polvos flu, hace rato tuvimos que aparecernos porque no sabíamos con exactitud la dirección de tu chimenea-.

Ron y Luna se metieron a la chimenea dejándole un poco de polvos a Harry.

Enseguida desaparecieron en una llamarada verde musgo…

Harry absorto en sus pensamientos se introdujo en la chimenea y dijo –La madriguera Weasley- tirando los polvos flu.

….

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:**

**No tengo ideas… este 2do. Cap. Di miles de vueltas.. este fic lo empecé en una noche de ocio, no tenia nada que hacer y de repente se me vino lo de la lluvia en Londres…nono! Ok, aquí no hubo lemmon pero en el prox espero que si.. puchas.. si aportan cosas estaré mas que agradecida.**

**I need RR's!**

**BrendaPotterGranger & Gerulita Evans: Mushas grax x sus RR's jeje… tratare de seguir escribiéndolo… pero si me dan unas ideitas las amare x completo eh! Jeje xD byes!**


	3. Algodochones Envinados

**Cap. 3 – Algodochones Envinados**

Mientras tanto…

- Hegrrmione!.. donde estas, he gogrrda? – gritaba Victor Krum, un muchacho alto y fortachon, tremendamente tosco, y no tan bien parecido, entrando al departamento.

Las potentes gotas de agua que eran lanzadas a traves de la regadera mojaban su ondulado cabello estas mismas gotas que daban de lleno en su rostro bajaban por su delicado cuello hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo, su ducha se vio interrumpida por unos gritos que la alteraban demasiado, poniendola de mal humor.

- Estoy en la regadera Victor!, no entres ya casi salgo, esperame en la sala porfavor – decia Hermione apurada.

- Uh, esta bien entonces segra como tu diggas – dijo el desparramandose en el sofa frente a la chimenea.

20 minutos después…

- Ya esta, que haces aquí, pense que no te veria hasta la noche – decia Hermione un poco extrañada con una toalla color vino sobre la cabeza.

- Pues sorpresa sorpresa, tengo aquí boletos parra la obrra que querrias irr a verr la semana pasada – sacando unos tickets de su bolsillo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron descomunalmente. Era cierto Victor tenia boletos, mismos que eran extremadamente difícil de conseguir.

Tuff!! Tronó la chimenea.

- Amigueta!! Donde.. ah!, y.. que haces tu ahí? – pregunto directamente a Victor la cara que de repente habia aparecido sobre las cenizas de la chimenea, era Ginny, Ginny Weasle, consejera, confidente, niñera, pero sobre todo la mejor amiga de Hermione Granger.

- Y a ti que te importa metitche!- rugio Victor frunciendo el ceño.

- Nunca.. en tu vida.. le vuelvas a hablar en ese tono a Ginny – dijo Hermione apretando los dientes.

El hechó un rugido y se sento en el sofa.

- Hola nena, que pasa, estas bien? – pregunto Hermione a Ginny agachandose en la chimenea.

- Si claro que si, te visitaba solo para recordarte la comida – dijo la pelirroja haciendo una sonrisa exageradamente ancha.

- Que comida? – pregunto Hermione, tratando de recordar – Ahh! Siii! Por supuesto, es hoy verdad? No lo recordaba, con tantas cosas en la oficina que ya lo habia olvidado, ok amigueta solo me arreglo y me voy para alla, sale? - .

- Perfecto nena, te espero besos! – se despidio Ginny.

Al momento de levantarse y dar media vuelta se encontro delante de ella a Victor con el pecho erguido y una mirada llena de ira.

- Tu no estas llendo a ninguna parrrte, esta clarro!- le dijo Victor manoteando.

- Yo soy libre y tu no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, diculpame, pero tendras que cancelar los boletos – dijo Hermione haciendolo a un lado y poniendo rumbo hacia su habitación.

- Me tienes harrto.. harrto! Tu y tu estupida crrencia de que esa ess tu familia, siemprrre sales con esas tonterrrías, perrro no mas, púdrrrete junto con ellos – le decia Victor mientras se acercaba a ella para romper los boletos en su cara.

- Victor.. te desconozco – dijo Hermione un poco asustada, nunca lo habia visto asi.

- Estoy harrto tambien de fingirr que te quierro, erres la unica que no se acostado conmigo cuando he querrrido, estupida sangrrre sutcia! -

El le tomo la mano y casi lastimandola le retiro el anillo de compromiso que le habia obsequiado 2 meses antes y tan solo desaparecio, dejando una Hermione completamente pasmada.

Hermione escucho un sollozo, que pesar, era ella misma, le habia dolido claro que si, a cualquier mujer le hubiese dolido, nunca lo imagino de Victor es verdad que tenia un pesimo carácter, pero nunca le paso por la mente que la unica razon por la cual estaba con ella era por ser la primera mujer que se le hubiese negado para irse a la cama con el, lo queria, claro que lo queria como a un buen amigo, pero nunca lo amo, eso jamas.

Entro a su cuarto de nuevo y se recostó en su cama, queria pensar un rato y dormir, dormir para olvidarse de la farsa que habia estado viviendo durante el ultimo año.

En la madriguera..

Ron, Luna y Harry habian llegado por la chimenea de la casa en construccion, mientras tanto ultilizada como bodega, ubicada a 2 kilometros de La Madriguera. Ron se dedico a enseñarle a Harry como habian dividido todos los campos, pasando por las jaulas de los dragones de Hill se detuvieron ahí y platicaron por mas de 20 minutos, mientras tanto en la casa iban apareciendo uno a uno todos los Weasley.

- Bueno, atención a todos, hermanitos, cuñadas, padres; esta pequeña reunion la hemos organizado Ron, Luna y Yo, la niña mas linda de esta casa – dijo Ginny señalandose a si misma y dando una vuelta como si estuviera modelando. – Eres la unica, bruta! – dijeron al unísono los gemelos Fred y George. – No me interrumpan tarados, es obvio que por eso lo dije, en fin, el caso es que estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a alquien que siempre ha sido de nuestra familia, se alejo mucho tiempo de nosotros, pero espero que esta vez no nos vuelva a abandonar – decia esperanzada Ginny.

De repente la puerta de la madriguera se abrio y entro Ron seguido de su esposa, para que al final dejaran ver a Harry Potter.

- Harry!! – exclamaron todos con emocion y se acercaron a el, unos lo abrazaban, otros le daban la mano.

- Apartense.. apaartense! - grito por lo alto la Señora Weasley abriendo espacio. – Mi niño, volviste!, pero mira como estas, tan flaco, tan paliducho, ay pero no te preocupes yo te voy a dar de comer – le decia abrazandolo y besandolo.

Todo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

El Señor Weasley se acercaba hasta el – Hijo, me alegra que volvieras, esta siempre has sido tu casa – le dijo Arthur.

- Gracias, muchas gracias por esto, ustedes son mi unica familia – dijo Harry mirando a todos con mucho afecto.

Ginny miraba el reloj constantemente, todos estaban en la sala charlando un poco de cada cosa, ella estaba realmente preocupada tenia ya poco mas de una hora que habia quedado con Hermione y ella todavía no llegaba.

Plac!!

Hermione se levanto asustada, habia escuchado un ruido en la sala.

- Amiguetaaa! Donde.. ahh jeje aquí estas – dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto de Hermione, pero al verla con los ojos hinchados, se preocupo, - Nena, que te paso estas bien?, tienes tus ojos hinchaditos? Has estado llorando? – le pregunto Ginny sentandose a lado de ella en la cama.

Hermione le conto absolutamente todo.

Media hora después estaban entrando a la cocina de la Madriguera.. ahí estaba la Señora Weasley.

- Hermione hija como estas?, pense que no llegaban niñas, estamos a punto de pasar a la me..- ella volteo a ver hacia la puerta, iba entrando Ron, después de el Harry.

Hermione tambien volteo a ver y quedo cara a cara con el, permanecieron varios segundo mirandose a los ojos en silencio, los demas salieron de la cocina de inmediato dejandolos solos.

- Her.. Her.. mione, Como has estado? – tartamudeo Harry.

- Bien.. gracias – fue lo unico que dijo Hermione antes de retirarse y pasar al comedor.

Para la desgracia o fortuna de ella le toco sentarse justo en frente de Harry, mientras pasaba la comida entre amenas platicas y risas, ellos se miraban, en alguna ocasión cruzaron miradas pero Hermione volteaba rapidamente su mirada hacia otra parte, a Harry le daba vuelcos el corazon y sonreia, era una esperanza la que nacia cada vez que sorprendia a Hermione mirandolo.

Asi terminaron la comida y todos se dispusieron a jugar quidditch en el jardin trasero, saliendo hacia él.

Estando todas las mujeres en la cocina tomando café con galletas, debido al intenso frio que se estaba presentando al atardecer, Hermione se despidio de todas, pero Fred y Harry entraron al lugar.

- Madre dice tu esposo que salgan todas para alla, después del partido jugaremos cubilete en la terraza y haremos fogata, Ginny saca los algodochones – dijo Fred en un murmullo. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Hermione estaba embelesado por su belleza

- Ya oiste hija no te estas llendo a ninguna parte - le dijo deliberadamente la Señora Weasley a Hermione. Ellas fueron saliendo junto con Fred al jardin, en la cocina quedaba Ginny, Hermione y Harry, este ultimo le dijo a Hermy – Estabas por irte? – mirandola.

- No es algo que te importa Potter – contesto ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry se limito a mirarla, Ginny salia mientras tanto, Hermione se levanto dispuesta a salir disparada tras su amiga del alma.

- Hermione, espera.. quisiera hablar contigo – pronuncio Harry.

- No creo que tu y yo tengamos algo de que hablar Potter – solto Hermione abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella con su taza de cafe.

Asi transcurrio la tarde, Hermione ya casi no lo volteaba a ver, ella no se despegaba de Ginny ni un minuto, la fogata apenas encendida y alrededor de ella todos los Weasley con sus respectivas parjes claro Fred y George solteros mujeriegos empedernidos y Harry charlando con ellos, de ven en cuando veia a Hermione sentada con Ginny del otro lado de la fogata.

- Lo sigues amando? – le pregunto directamente Ginny.

- Que?, estas loca?, por supuesto que claro que no, osea porfavor.. yo.. no.. yo no..- ….. – si, nena jaja tu si, sigues enamorada de el, como siempre – la interrumpio Ginny.

Al anochecer todos se retiraron incluso los Señores Weasley, solo quedaban Ron y Luna, George, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, George y Ginny se levantaron entendiendo que era hora de dejarlos solos para probar lo que pasaria. Harry fue hasta Hermione y se sento a lado de ella, esta estaba dispuesta a pararse pero Harry le tome el brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo, su mirada estaba fija a la fogata, solo volteo para decirle – Quieres algodochones envinados? - .

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco – Por lo visto ese gesto es muy usual en ti en estos dias – le dijo Harry viendola directamente. – De verdad no quieres?, estan deliciosos, deberias probarlos- siguió.

- viniendo de ti.. no quiero nada.. Gracias – contesto mordazmente Hermione.

- se que tienes una relacion con Krum – le dijo finalmente Harry después de unos segundos de silencio.

En los labios de Hermione se dibujo una sonrisa perversa.

- Es algo que a ti no te interesa – solto ella. – El no es para ti – gruño Harry. Para entonces la paciencia de Hermione estaba completamente extinta – _Quien crees que eres tu para decirme quien es bueno o no para mi, idiota!_ , claro que penso en decirle en eso pero no podia perder la cabeza de esa manera, la venganza es dulce penso Hermione y finalmente dijo – No me importa lo que pienses Potter - .

Hermione se levanto de inmediato y Harry la imitó, ella ya se iba pero Harry la detuvo tomandola del brazo y la acerco hacia su pecho, diciendole – Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y esta vez no me ire, vine por ti y no voy a descansar hasta que vuelvas a ser mia - , Plaz!! Hermione le dio una tremenda cachetada, Harry sonrio la tenia mas aferrada a su pecho, - Acaso tu ya no me amas, has podido olvidarme?, porque yo no princesa, dia y noche has estado en mi mente y mi corazon, te amo mas que nunca y vine a recuperarte - sentencio Harry, soltandola, Hermione estaba ida las ultimas palabras de Harry le habian pegado muy fuerte aun asi dio unos pasos alejandose de el para ir a despedirse de Ginny, cuando Harry volvio a hablar – No me importa que tengas una relacion con Krum, porque el unico que te ama soy yo -, Hermione desaparecio, el se quedo mirando el lugar donde hacia unos segundos habia estado parada la mujer de su vida.

Ginny salia de la casa y se acerco a Harry … - Ya se fue? Has podido hablar con ella?.. que pasoo! Cuentamelo TodO! – le dijo con tremenda curiosidad.

- No se que locuras me vas a ayudar a cometer Ginny pero tengo que recuperarla, la amo con locura – dijo mirando hacia la nada mordiendo su ultimo algodochon envinado.

Ginny lo miraba pensativa.

**Okkkk!**

**No lo puedo creer a 1 año después vengo a seguirlo no me basta el solo pedirles mishonez de disculpazzzzzzzzz! Sorry de veritas! **

**En noviembre comenze este capitulo tan solo habia tardado 4 horas en hacerlo Wow! Era lo maximo me habia quedado divinoOo !!! la inspiración me habia shegado directo del cielo PEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Esta pinche cosa sucia de computadora después de que lo habia guardado y la estaba apagando para acostarme en mi camita a dormir.. se puso en negro y decia falla y era un virus y tuve que formatear! Y nada.. no pude recuperar NADA!.. asi que después de 2 largos meses de depresion por lo sucedido hoy me he decidio a re-escribirlo, sin éxito pero bueno.. no me gusto para nada, esta largo, sin chiste pero bueno este cap. Es base para los demas.. pidan lo que quieren leer! Todos sus deseos se haran realidad.. espero! Jeje Espero hayan tenido feliz navidadddd! Y Mis mejores deseos para este Año Nuevo!.. besasoZZZ! Ahhh ya saben! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR's! muXos muXos muXos!! Los quero Mchua!**


End file.
